Heroes, Villains, Or Vigilantes
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: Four teenagers, two with quirks that are deemed villainous and weak while the two are quirkless and looked down on by society. As they go through UA their actions are questioned by others if they are capable of being heroes or something else. Follow them as they try their best to adapt to their lives in this hierarchy society that they vow to bring down.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku was sitting at Dagobah Beach by himself with a shadowed look on his face as raindrops hit his body. He didn't care for it after what had happened today, he didn't care for almost anything anymore. He was just done with it all, after school, after his childhood friend turned bully, after almost killing him, after the sludge incident… he was just done.

He didn't bother going home, what was the point… he's sure his mother is disappointed in him right now so… what was the point of going home.

_'__If you really want to become a hero, then go jump off a roof and pray for a quirk in the next life.' _

Izuku growled at the thought of his former childhood friend's words. He hated Katsuki, for years all he wanted was to follow his dream and become a hero like his idol All Might.

_Former Idol. _

Just like his friend, just like his fellow peers and teachers, and his mother even though she never said it directly, he told him he couldn't be one.

What the hell was wrong with this society?

Were quirks really that more important in becoming a hero than the aspects of the person? It just made him sick.

Izuku was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. Turning his head around, he saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing red frame glasses, gazing at him with a sad look on her face.

"Melissa." Izuku called out to her before turning his head back to the ocean.

"Izuku." She called out to him as she walked up to him and held the umbrella over their heads, bending her knees as she talked to him. "You shouldn't be out here in this weather… you'll catch a cold." She spoke but was met with nothing but silence.

Melissa let out a soft sigh as she stood up from her position. Knowing that he wouldn't move, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet. Silently, she reached for his hand and grasped it with her own.

"Come on, let's go home." She said and started walking not letting him speak, then again she knew that he wouldn't refuse or speak about it. She knew that what was wrong with him, after everything that happened today, it's only fair that he has every right to be angry, to be sad… to feel useless…

She refused to let him be alone however, he wanted to be but that's not what he needs right now. He needs to somebody but he wouldn't say it. He won't ask thinking himself as a burden and will take his problems on his own. That was not happening.

Both teens made their way to the metro where two others were waiting for them as they were the only ones that were there. One was a boy with messy purple hair and purple eyes, he was sitting with his hands interlocked together as he gazed at the ground with worry.

His companion was a girl that had pink hair in the form of dreadlocks with a pair of goggles on top of her head and yellow eyes that looked like crosshairs. She was gazing around the area as if she was scanning for something or in her case someone.

It wasn't before long when she spotted her target as Melissa came up to them with Izuku in tow, the latter with his head down and drenched wet while the former was walking beside him with her holding his.

Seeing them, both teens immediately stood up and rushed over to the two, Melissa came to a stop as she moved to the side to let Izuku go as Mei came crashing on him, holding him tightly with Hitoshi far behind.

"You're okay." Mei muttered into his shoulder as the latter slowly wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.

"Seriously kid," Hitoshi started as he placed a hand in Izuku's head ruffling his hair. "You worried us to death. First the bullying, then the slime accident, and then running off. Hehehe, keep this up we all may have to put you in a straightjacket to just to keep you safe." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

Mei giggled into the boy's shoulder before releasing herself from Izuku but still had her arms around him.

"I'm sorry…" All teens looked at Izuku as he apologized with blank eyes but they could hear the slight sorrow in his voice and how hollow his tone was. It made all of their hearts ache.

As raindrops continued to hit the roof over their heads, Melissa wrapped her arms around him and planted her chin atop of the boy's head.

"Don't' worry about it… all that matters is that you're okay." The blonde spoke but the unspoken words rang through the air.

_Are you really ok?_

Before Izuku could speak, he felt Mei and Hitoshi wrap their arms around him forming a group hug. It was then he felt tears pricking his eyes as he shuddered at the warmth around him before letting out hitched breaths as he tried not to cry.

It wasn't until they all softly tightened their hold on him that made him breakdown and cry. He buried himself into their embrace let out his tears, his tears full of frustration, anger, pain, sadness, all of it. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

He just kept muttering 'I'm sorry' like a mantra to them as if he was sorry for everything. The three could only do nothing but stay silent and comfort their friend the best they could as he broke down and cried.

* * *

There was nothing but dreading silence as they were riding the metro on their way home, Izuku was passed out as his head was laying on Melissa's lap. The latter was running her fingers through as she stared at him. Mei and Hitoshi were sitting across from them both also with sorrow expressions as the former stared at the window while the latter gazed at the ground gritting his teeth every now and then.

"Mei, Hitoshi." Melissa called out to them as they both gazed at their blonde friend. She had a somewhat angered look on her face as she gazed at them but they both knew that it wasn't directed at them. "Before I ask you both something important, I want you to tell me what do you think on our society as of right now..." she paused as she tried to find the right words to say. "…to you, what is the definition of being a hero?"

Melissa stared at the two as they thought about the question she asked them. Hitoshi decided to go first as he raised his finger as Melissa gave him the motion to continue.

"A definition of a hero is someone doing what's right and not asking for anything in return. They don't do it for fame or money or whatever else the heroes we see nowadays do, but that's going off topic. My point is, a hero is someone that saves people from danger, not because they want to but because it's the right thing to do."

"Drowsy eyes is right." Mei started earning a tic mark from Hitoshi at his pet name. "Heroes are those who protect others that can't protect themselves, but there's only a few heroes out there that actually follow that rule. It's like me making my inventions."

"Don't you mean your _babies_?" Melissa teased her as Mei turned away with a blush on her cheeks.

"I can be sane too you know," She said as she turned back to the blonde with a frown. "Plus this is a serious conversation so I think using my phrase is not a good idea right now." She spoke before going back on topic. "Anyway, I make inventions and look for tech companies so I help support people. And not just heroes, but everyone that would use them to help others, including those that are quirkless."

Hitoshi gazed at Melissa and saw that she was calm despite hearing the word quirkless. It wasn't like it was a forbidden word to her or something plus she knew that if her or Hitoshi said it, it was because they said without venom dripping in their voices or make it sound like they were an ignorance to others

"It's just frustrating at how society is right now, quirks is like the most important to them and depending on what type of quirk and how strong it is, that basically places their rank among others." Mei explained.

"It sucks, but it's true." Hitoshi added with a groan.

Melissa stared at them and nodded her head at their answers.

"Now I got one more question, do you believe someone quirkless can become a hero?" She asked them with a somewhat glare.

"It ain't easy but that doesn't mean its impossible." Hitoshi spoke as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean not everyone needs a quirk to become a pro hero, I mean look at Eraserhead. He has a quirk that allows him to negate others quirks but other than that he's basically quirkless. Which is why he's knows hand to hand combat, so he can to fight criminals and only use his quirk when necessary."

"Which is why you have the same hairstyle as the Eraserhead whenever he uses his quirk." Mei pointed out as she placed her hands into his hair as started tracing her fingers through them. "However, unlike his, your hair stays afloat as if electricity was running through it and Izuku's hair is fluffy like a small kitten."

"Please stop that." Hitoshi said as he removed her fingers from his head earning a soft smile from Melissa. She then turned to Mei who nodded her head and started speaking.

"Everyone has a choice to become whatever they want to quirkless or not, yes there are a lot more obstacles to deal with and you have to go through a lot of training but yes even someone with no quirk can become a hero." Mei said as she gazed back out the window as she watched the rain falling down through the city's rooftops. "If you treat someone as if they were something different, you're basically robbing them of the choices and inflicting negative opinions into their minds making them think they are a burden to a society."

"I see." Melissa said as she looked out the window as well. "I'm glad you two were able to be around Izuku when I couldn't. I bet he's really grateful to having wonderful friends like you." She spoke with a smile on her face.

She turned back to look at them only for her smile to disappear as she saw the expressions on their faces. Hitoshi had a look of frustration while Mei had a sad look on her face.

"For all the good it did, we didn't really do anything other than watch. And when we called him out on it, he acted like it wasn't a big deal and then ran off without a second thought."

"We knew he was hurting. We knew that he was lying about the bullying, his state of mind and how he acts. We knew that he would never involve others into his problems and take them on by himself but we saw how much it was hurting him and how further he was drifting away from us and yet… we did nothing but let it happen."

"How bad was it?" Melissa asked, already thinking that it was bad as she had it but was so wrong when she heard them answer.

"It was so messed up. This blonde haired kid picked on him all the time and hell even hurt him with his quirk. It wasn't any better when the school pitched in on him and just basically downright labeled him as the school pariah." Hitoshi spoke with anger in his voice.

"Labeled him?"

"This was right after we found out, we didn't trust Izuku enough to tell us about eveyrhting that was happening so I took the time to go to his school one night plant cameras all over the building."

"What kind of school has no cameras to help them advise students?"

"That's what I asked but didn't care at the time. Anyway after helping Mei, we recorded both audio and visual log of Izuku's life at school and it was horrible. He's bullied on a daily basis by the blonde-haired kid and is hurt both physically and mentally, and no teachers there are helping them at all."

"…What!?" Melissa said as Mei gripped the edge of her seat as if she was trying to crush an apple.

"He was treated as he was a virus that needed to be taken care of. We told him what we were doing but he didn't approve of it and was stubborn. He said that he didn't want us reporting this to the police or his mother and no matter we wanted to we couldn't he removed all the cameras from the school and gave them back to me, worried that we would get in trouble for trying to help him." Mei explained with sadness.

"It was today that Mei decided to place a hidden camera in his bag because she felt something terrible would happen." Hitoshi sighed as he pinched his eyebrows. "And something did."

"What happened?" Melissa asked, as Hitoshi and Mei went silent and gazed at each other not sure if they wanted to tell her or not. Hitoshi can't say it without thinking back to the bastard that caused their friend to even consider doing something dangerous.

_'__His mental state is bad enough already, he doesn't need any more factors to help him make think about something so dangerous and harmful.' _Hitoshi thought mentally as his eyes were narrowed in anger as Mei placed a hand on his shoulder allowing him to calm down and take a breather.

Mei then decided to be the one to tell her, as much as it hurt her to even say it, the blonde girl deserved to know what had happened. Melissa knew that Izuku had it bad, she just wish she was prepared for how bad it was when the next words that came out of Mei's sent her body and mind into a frozen state.

"Melissa, have you ever been told by anyone to commit suicide?" Mei spoke slowly as the air around suddenly became tense and filled with dreaded silence.


	2. Chapter 2

After parting ways from Mei and Hitoshi, Melissa took it upon herself to bring Izuku to his home as the latter was still asleep.

Hitoshi volunteered to help carry him but the blond just nodded her head negatively and gave him a friendly smile that she could take care of it, but they knew it was forced. Reluctantly, they all parted ways and now Melissa was on her to Izuku's home where she could talk to his mother.

She needed a few things to confirm, and once she was done she was going to have a long talk with the cinnamon roll whether he responded to her or not.

Being told to kill yourself? That is not something to be taken lightly whether your quirkless or not. _'Then again, society never really gave a care about quirkless people. Even if they do, it's only out of pity or they want to put us down.' _Melissa thought in anger as she unconsciously tightened her hold on Izuku who let out a slight whimper.

Remembering her charge, she immediately calmed down and whispered a small apology to the sleeping boy.

After walking down another block, they both arrived at Izuku's home. Melissa used a free hand and press the doorbell signaling that she was here.

"Coming." She heard and she also heard small sounds of pitter patter becoming louder before the door opened. She was met with the sight of a woman with a slim figure, long green hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes.

"M-Melissa?" she called out in surprise as the blonde nodded her head in return.

"Nice to see you again, Inko-san." She greeted with a small smile. Inko then turned her eyes to her son.

"Izuku!" The matriarch called out in worry. "My baby! Is he okay?"

_'__That what I like to know.' _Melissa thought to herself before speaking aloud. "I think he just needs some rest. I found at the beach in the rain, I didn't want him catching a cold."

Inko nodded her head before noticing their attire. She saw that both of them were wet from the rain.

"For heavens' sake, I don't need you both catching a cold. Here come help me set him down and get out of this pouring rain." Inko said as Melissa nodded her head and came in. As she walked into the living room, she walked past it and found Izuku's room. Inko opened the door and they both set the sleeping teen down on the bed before Inko announced that she would go and make some tea.

Melissa brushed some hair away from Izuku's face before taking a look at his room. She saw that he had a lot of All Might merchandise around his room as she couldn't help but giggle.

She knew that he was a bit of a hero otaku and that All Might was his favorite hero. Her uncle did always save people with a smile on his face from when she met her father up to now.

But she also noticed something was off about him. She noticed the number of appearances over the years had decreased whenever he stopped villains. She wondered why but decided not to think to much on as she had other matters to intend to.

She would've tried to focus on it and Izuku at the same time but she couldn't, she couldn't think multitasking at the moment.

It must've been because of what she was told earlier. Her mind is a mess after finding out that her best friend had so much negativity in his life, Izuku's emotions were unstable at the moment and she could tell that he was close to committing a suicide act.

Suicide…

Melissa hated that word, she hated it so much because of how it can affect someone's mental state and just another way of saying someone died, but by offing themselves. Izuku was never the person to ever even consider taking his own life, until it was suggested to him.

Sure, it was threat by a classmate no less, but it was still an idea that was implanted in his head. From what Mei and Hitoshi told her, she only received their version of what happened in his life when she left. It didn't make sense. He was always so cheerful whenever he spoke to her on the computer, he loved telling her about his day and all the heroes he's been drawing in the books of his.

So why, why didn't he ever tell her about this? Did he think that if she knew than she would leave him, or worse start berating him?

He should've talked to her, he should've confided in her when he was struggling with social interactions, or Mei or Hitoshi, or his mother. All these thoughts roaming in her head made Melissa have a dark cloud above her as she gritted her teeth and started gripping her arm, she didn't care for the pain that she was feeling, her mind was too clouded with anger allowing her to ignore the nerves in her arm.

"Melissa." The blonde was brought of her thoughts when she heard Inko call her. Closing the door behind her, she made her way to the living room and sat down across from the matriarch.

"Thanks for letting me stay until the rain stops Miss Midoriya." Melissa thanked as the mother smiled gently at her.

"It's fine dear, it was the least I could do since you brought my boy home." Inko said to her.

Melissa nodded her head as she took a sip of her tea, enjoying the taste of the warm water mixed with lemon before setting it down on the table.

"Miss Midoriya." The blonde spoke earning the older woman's attention. "Can I… ask you something?"

Inko became curious when she heard Melissa's tone change from calm to sad.

"What's the matter?"

"It's about your son Izuku. He's been completely down lately. Mei and Hitoshi told me that he hasn't been himself. Is that right." Melissa asked.

"Yes, that is true." Inko gave her a frown as she knew what the girl was saying. "He hasn't been himself lately. He would always be coming home with cuts, bruises or worse. He would try to hide them from me or his friends and tell us he was fine but we could see it behind the fake smile he would put on."

"Did you know that he was being bullied on a daily basis?" she asked.

"I was able to figure it out as soon as he came home one day. It was when he turned 4 right after he was diagnosed quirkless. He told me that his friend Katsuki gave him those slight burns on his body, but he told me not to worry about and said he was fine. I told Mitsuki about it as soon as possible but it always seemed to have repercussions. No matter what she told her child, Katsuki would retaliate in a violent matter, he was always stubborn and prideful."

"A month ago, he told me about this argument he got into with Mei and Hitoshi." Melissa raised her head at this in confusion. "I still don't know all the details but he told me that he was at fault for it, he said he didn't deserve good friends like them that he was selfish for asking them."

Melissa eyes widened in concern. Her friend was thinking that he was selfish for getting them involved in their problems, he didn't ask them too they volunteered too because that what's friends do for each other.

_'__What was he thinking saying that he didn't deserve us?' _Melissa thought.

"It was also the same time I found out that he was hurting himself." Inko says suddenly bringing the girl out of her thoughts. She was confused their she heard those words.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"You didn't know." Inko said once she realized that Melissa eyes widened in concern even more. "I caught him one time in the middle of the night, I was coming home late and saw him with a knife in his hand."

These words started to fill Melissa with dread, not wanting to know what happen afterwards.

"I thought he was having a midnight snack but it was unlike him too. And that's when I saw the cuts… the ones on his arms." Inko said as tears started to form in her eyes. "When I stopped him, I was so confused and angry. Why he would do it and what would encourage him to do so? But I knew what it was."

Melissa gaze turned into anger as she remembered the bullying from what Mei and Hitoshi told her. She knew that it was bad but was it really that bad to the point her best friend had to go and start hurting himself.

Why didn't he tell her any of us!? why did he hide it all from him?!

"It's my fault." Inko admitted with a guilty tone. "I shouldn't have let him go back to school, I should've pulled him out."

"Miss Midoriya, it's not all your fault." Melissa tried to console her but that didn't work.

"Yes it is." Inko let out a small yell surprising the blonde at her outburst. "My baby, the whole time he's suffering and I've been watching it happen. While I may be a pacifist and forgiving person, I am still a mother at heart and Izuku comes first. My baby has been hurt for too long and I'm tired of letting this go on." Inko wiped away her tears before her expression became stern and serious, an unusual look on the matriarch's face.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking him out of school." Inko stated firmly. "I'm not going to let him suffer anymore than he needs to and from everything that's been happening lately, I'm going to get it resolved one way or another." She explained as the blonde nodded her head in agreement.

While she knew Izuku would protest it would be better at having him angry at them than letting him suffer in school, in what was suppose to be a safe zone is now a red zone for him and could set him off at any time soon.

"Miss Inko, what's the relationship between Izuku and Katsuki?"

"Those two were childhood friends. His mother and I are and still old friends and that's how they met, they were raised together and almost did everything together. But after finding out about Izuku being quirkless, Katsuki stopped being friends with him and started bullying him." She said as Melissa's expression darkened.

Clenching her hands in her lap, she found more reasons to hate the blonde boy. He stopped being friends with Izuku for being quirkless, it just really shows how prejudice society is. It's like the saying, the strong survive and the weak die, in this case those with quirks were the strong ones while the quirkless were labeled weak. This was really starting to tick her off.

"Do you remember seeing what happened on the news earlier today, you know when they were both in danger?" Melissa asked as Inko nodded.

"Yes, both of them were taken hostage by the slime villain and were saved. Why was there something that happened afterwards?"

"Oh there was something alright." Melissa scoffed under her breath as she tunred back to Inko. "After they were saved, Izuku was scolded for not having a power and running into danger, while Katsuki was praised for his quirk." Melissa explained to her, she had a hint of venom when she said Katsuki's name.

"He was what!?" Inko said in shock. She saw what had happened to her boy and Katsuki on the news but she didn't know what had happened afterwards.

"He was scolded by them for being reckless but Hitoshi really drilled into them about being hypocrites for standing by and waiting for another hero to show up. They were lucky All Might got there before it got worse." Melissa stated.

"Those ungrateful…" Inko trailed off as her quirk started activating and her clothes along with Melissa started glowing, she then took a small deep breath calming herself down. "Izuku…"

"Miss Inko, if it's okay with you, I would like to talk to Izuku." She started earning a confused look from Inko. "Not right now but sometime tomorrow, I want to talk to him along with Mei and Hitoshi. He's in a dark place right now and I feel like that if we don't help him soon, he'll be out of our reach and will be lost in the darkness. I wanna keep him in the light, I don't want to lose him…" she admitted to her.

Inko was surprised by the blonde's words. She could tell that Melissa cared deeply for Izuku like Mei and Hitoshi but she could also see that she could probably relate to him more than anyone else since they both are quirkless.

The matriarch inwardly smiled at her, glad that her son had some amazing friends looking out for him after Katsuki.

"Melissa, you have my permission to talk to my boy." Inko says as the blonde nodded her head.

"Thank you."

Melissa then noticed that it was time almost 4 and that she needed to head home soon. So after finishing her tea, she then walked to the door with Inko right behind her.

"Thank you for letting me stay over, Inko-san."

"It was a pleasure, Melissa. And thank you for helping my baby boy. You and friends are welcome to come over anytime you like." Inko told her with a small smile.

Melissa then unfolded her umbrella before walking out of sight as the rain poured onto her umbrella leaving Inko alone as she closed the door. She let out a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding.

Quietly, she made her way to her son's room and opened the door. She saw his form still in the bed with his chest rising up and down confirming that he was still asleep. Inko made her way over to his bed and gazed at him with a sad expression.

For too long, she has let him be the black sheep at school. For too long, has she not done any action towards his abuse from his peers at school, letting him suffer both physically and mentally. And for too long had she let him get abused by his best friend and had not done a damn thing about it.

This was the final straw. She would not sit on the sidelines anymore and watch him suffer, she was going to finally do something and there will be hell to pay to all those that had hurt her son.

Kneeling, she brushed some hair away from her son's face as she spoke.

"Izuku, I'm sorry I couldn't support your dream, I'm sorry for letting you be alone, sorry for making you think that you were worthless…" she paused as she moved her hand to his cheek. "From this point on, I will support you no matter what, hero or not, you are still my precious baby and I will always love you." She finished as she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and left the room, giving him one last look before closing the door.

Had she stay longer, she would've noticed her son opening his eyes slowly listening to every word she said and tears went down his cheeks.

"I love you too, mom." He whispered as he went back to sleep, still exhausted from today's events. But when he woke up, he made a mission to talk to his mother about everything that was going on with him, and then he would talk to his friends.

* * *

The first thing Melissa did once she arrived at her home was crash onto the bed. After everything that had happened today, she felt drained both physically and mentally.

She found out that her friend was suffering both inside and out, cutting and isolating himself from them but that might change after the breakdown he had at the station. He's been belittled, bullied, and scolded all in one day, then he was told by his former childhood friend to kill himself which may have been the straw that broke the camel's back.

Then the sludge incident where he risked his life to save his former friend only to get scolded by the pro heroes for endangering his life when really, he did their job because of what they're quirks weren't suited to save someone.

_'__Really that was pathetic of them to stand by and wait, they could of still done something without relying on their quirks.' _Melissa thought as she was getting off topic before going back to the original topic.

Then somewhere along the line, he ran off to be by himself making her worried of where he went before she found him at the beach but she could tell that he was void of emotion and he sounded so broken once he reunited with them.

_'__You don't need powers to save someone, it's like this society has forgotten the meaning of what heroes stand for.' _Melissa thought grimly as she sat up from her bed.

She took off her clothes while staring at the mirror in front of her. Undressing her blouse, she tossed it on the bed before tossing it on the bed and then did the same thing to her skirt, revealing her lingerie, a red bra with matching red panties as she stretched her arm over her head.

She went to her bathroom wanting to take a quick shower. Closing the door, she discarded her bra and lifted her legs individually, taking off her underwear before stepping into the tub. She sighed as she felt the warm water cascading down her body.

She thought about on what to talk about with Mei and Hitoshi, she hasn't been around them for a long time. Living on I-island and America, she's only been video calling them. She wanted to surprise them but things haven't been okay ever since she came back. They never told her that he was hurting himself, maybe they didn't know about it or maybe they did and didn't want her to worry too much.

At this point, she needed answers and she was going to get them. After a quick wash, she turned off the water and step out of the bathtub drying herself off. Minutes later, she had herself wearing a t-shirt and pink shorts while walking barefoot.

Making her way over to the bed, she picked up her phone and made a video call to both Mei and Hitoshi.

Seconds later, a screen popped up on her phone and the first one to answer was Mei.

"Mei Hatsume reporting for duty!" The eccentric pinkhead answered as another screen popped up right beside her.

"Hey." Hitoshi said as he raised his hand in the air. Melissa giggled making them both confused at her action. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that Mei came up with this small entrance while you just give a simple wave." The blonde girl explained as Hitoshi gave her a blank look.

"Well not all of us are as eccentric and excited as Gearhead over here." Hitoshi said.

"Hehehe, guilty as charged." Mei saluted to him as the latter just groaned and shook his head.

"Anyway, how's Izuku, is he okay?" Hitoshi asked as Mei's attitude turn 360 as she showed worry for the green boy.

"He's okay… well… I'm not sure if that's even the right word." Melissa started, a frown making its way onto her face. "I thought it was just the bullying but, this goes way deeper than I thought. Did you two know that he was…" she trailed off earning worried looks from them.

"Was what?" Hitoshi pressed.

"Did you know that he was cutting himself?" Melissa finished. Her question earned looks of shock and horror from both teens. Hitoshi just stared at screen while Mei had dropped what she was doing and immediately covered a hand to her mouth.

"He… what?"

"Izuku….he… no he wouldn't…" Mei tried to deny but Melissa gazed at them with sadness.

_'__It looks like they didn't know about it either. Izuku why can't you let us in?' _Melissa thought in frustration before speaking once more. "I'm sorry, I thought you both already knew, I didn't think you were kept in the dark too."

"I knew the bullying was extreme but… cutting himself…" Hitoshi said in a lost tone. _'He has he really been driven to that point?' _

Mei on the other hand was trying not to cry at finding out her friend was in the state of suicide. It only started with cutting to feel something before he would be driven down further into the dark and then be lost forever.

"Izuku…" She started before turning her head back to Melissa. "how long has this been going on!?"

"I asked his mom and she says he's been doing it for a month." She said with a heavy sigh. "But something tells me that he may have been doing it longer."

"Dammit!" Hitoshi cursed as Melissa heard something hard through the video, but she could tell that he either hit the wall or his desk. "I should've used my quirk on him to tell us what was going through his head."

"Hitoshi, no!" Mei shouted through her side. "Izuku wouldn't want you invading on his privacy like that."

"What privacy!?" He argued back. "He's hurt, he's mentally sick and refusing to let anyone help him and is in a suicidal state! I don't want to use my quirk on him but I will if it meant keeping him from hurting himself. I rather have him mad at me then lose him to suicide!"

"Suicide or not, that's not your decision to make!" Mei's sadness was replaced with anger, she knows that Hitoshi wanted to keep Izuku safe but that didn't mean she wanted him to do it as if he was a drone.

"Enough!" Melissa interrupted them both earning their attention. "Fighting with each other is the last thing on my list right now! Izuku is in a dark place right now and we need to be there for him. Do you know what will happen if he found out you too were arguing right now!? He would dissolve it and then blame himself for something that wasn't even his fault." She huffed at the end before taking another deep breath to calm herself.

"Look, I just… I don't Izuku to be hurt anymore than he already is, so please don't fight." Melissa said as she gave them both a sad look. "I'm sorry… for shouting at you."

"No, I'm sorry." Hitoshi apologized. "I' shouldn't have gone off like that."

"Me too." Mei added. "I just want our friend to be okay…"

"We all do, but we can't do it with arguing. We put that stuff aside and focus on healing him, even he won't say it, he knows that he needs it."

"Yeah." Hitoshi nodded his head.

"Hai." Mei added.

"Oh, that's right, I talked to his mom about this as well."

"His mother/Miss Inko?" They both questioned. Melissa then proceeded to tell them what he told the matriarch earlier today. From what she found out to what she wants to do for Izuku. "I made a promise to her that we would bring Izuku out of his depression, and I want to keep it. I want my friend back so badly, it hurts to see him become empty and void of life that I feel like we're failing him." Melissa then looked at her friends with determination in her eyes. "So please, help me bring him back."

Both teens nodded their heads in agreement, without hesitation. They were not going to lose their friend.

"We won't fail. We'll make sure we get Izuku back." Mei said with determination.

"No need to tell me twice." Hitoshi said as a small smile made its way to his lips. "When do we start?"

Melissa couldn't help but smile in joy, glad that she had these two as best friends.

"Thanks guys. Meet me at Dagobah Beach around 9:00 on Saturday." Melissa said earning confused looks from them both.

"The garbage dump?/The junkyard?" Hitoshi and Mei asked in sync with raised eyebrows.

"Hai. I want us to talk to Izuku in private and then possibly do something to help him get into U.A." Melissa told them. "I know you both want to go there too, so I thought of something that would help you guys get in."

"What about you?" Hitoshi asked her.

"I'm going for the support course although I might do hero as well." The blonde said with a hand to her chin.

"Can we do two courses like that?" He asked her in curiosity.

"There's no rule in the book that says we can't." Melissa answered.

"Eh." Hitoshi shrugged his shoulders while Mei just giggled. "So we meet Saturday?"

"Hai. We meet Saturday" Melissa nodded her head as she spoke. "I'm going to get Izuku first and then I'll bring him to Dagobah, we all need to talk to him."

"Alright, I got some cat videos to watch and a food to make." Hitoshi yawned as he rubbed his eyes with his forearm.

"And I got some babies to experiment with!" Mei said in an eccentric tone as she waved her hand. "!" Something exploded in the background. "Whoops, looks like baby #37 caught fire again. See ya later, guinea pigs!"

**_Mei Hatsume (Call Ended)_**

Hitoshi groaned as he facepalmed. "Remind me to never let her do that again, night." He said as he ended his call.

**_Hitoshi Shinso (Call Ended)_**

Melissa smiled as she set her phone down and was now by herself as she collapsed on her back on the soft mattress, staring at the ceiling with a soft gaze. She was exhausted after everything that happened today, all revolving around her best friend. To think he would be driven that far to the dark all by those who berated him for being quirkless, for trying to help others and not wanting anything in return and yet, he had to be punished for it?

What screwed up deity up there decided that it was okay for him to suffer so horribly?

Melissa narrowed her eyes in anger as she turned her body over and pulled the covers over her. Taking off her glasses and turning off her lamp, she closed her eyes with a new objective in mind.

_'__I'll save you Izuku. I'll free you from your nightmares and won't let you suffer anymore.' _ Melissa closed her eyes being lulled to sleep by the silence in her room. A moment later, a small tear made its way down her cheek.

_'__I promise.' _

Melissa made a vow to herself that she would always protect Izuku from here on out. She would no longer leave him alone in the dark and free him from his torment.


End file.
